Your Heart to Mine
by N.V.9
Summary: He's an outcast bullied by one of his best friend's boyfriend and nobody knows. He's in love but it's his dirty little secret. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri- "Hello." a groggy voice said into the phone. Rubbing his hand through his hair he practically growled the next part, "It's two in the fucking morning!" a silence stretched on before he replied, "Now?" by this time the other person in bed began to stir. Noticing his lover waking up, the man quickly got dressed and angrily said, "Give me twenty minutes." hanging up he grabbed his jacket before turning toward the bed.

"Is everything okay?" his lover asked, voice still sleepy as he pulled up the blanket to ward off the chilly air.

"I need to go somewhere. Go back to sleep." the man said grabbing his jacket and leaning over the sleepy form. "I'll call you." he whispered kissing the pink plump lips in a slow kiss. "I love you." he whispered into his lover ear. "Love you too." the other mumbled before falling quickly into his dreams. The man grinned and kissed his lover again before standing up and pulling on his shoes. Five minutes later he was gone, the hotel but a memory in the distance.

OoOoO

School.

"Come on Sakura." Naruto laughed pulling on her arm, both arriving only seconds ago to an empty school.

"We're already on time." Sakura laughed back.

"So what? Today is going to be amazing, I can just feel it. Besides I never see you guys anymore."

Just those words made Sakura feel guilty beyond reason, "Naruto…"

"Hey I know, we're all busy. Between all of our schedules, we never get to see each other." Naruto said as Sakura opened her locker, that wasn't the only reason, she thought. Grabbing a few books and dropping off her jacket, they headed across the courtyard to the boys side. The school was a big school and a rich one at that. They had a whole building for the girls and a whole building for the guys. The only time the two genders interacted was before, during lunch, and after school. Most times they never even saw each other. Sakura was just glad that they didn't have to wear uniforms leaving her happy to wear her favorite dresses in her favorite two colors, red and pink.

"And when I do see you, you're always with HIM." Naruto said stressing the word him like it was a disease.

"Naruto, we went over this, he's my boyfriend now."

"He's a jerk."

"If you got to know him, you'd like him."

"Not a chance." Naruto said, Sakura just wanted to smile. She thought it was so cute how Naruto wanted to protect her. Leaving the subject of her boyfriend she distracted him with random subjects until they got to his locker. Naruto leaned against another one as Sakura opened it. Leave it to Naruto to be a really smart guy and not remember his combo. If it wasn't for her or their best friend Haku he'd be locked out forever.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Haku said running over to them in jeans and a blue t-shirt similar to what Naruto wore. The only difference was Naruto like wearing his clothes a little baggy while Haku like wearing them right, "My brother was doing his hair and couldn't get it right the first 15 times." Haku laughed moving Naruto out of his way to open his own locker.

Naruto smirked and started grabbing the books he'd be needing from his own. Closing his locker he asked, "So what does it look like?"

"The same as always." Haku grinned. Sakura laughed as she put in the first two numbers of Naruto's locker. "Can you remember the last number?" She asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, same as my birthday."

"Come on I'm hungry." Haku said closing his locker and pulling his two friends to the building with many windows in the center of the courtyard. After getting their breakfast they sat down and began to eat.

"Okay what's new?" Sakura asked eating a cherry yogurt. How she hated the thing but it was the only thing that she could eat without worrying about getting fat. Looking toward her two guy friends she wanted to groan. Those two could eat anything they wanted and not worry about gaining weight.

They had perfect figures and if they were girls, she would want to kill them. They were both, much to their dismay, very pretty for being guys. Haku with his shoulder length silky brown hair that he wore in a bun of sort and Naruto with his wild golden locks that even the sun envied.

"Sakura, your getting the I-hate-you-guys look again," Haku said eating a french fry, breakfast food or not, french fries were perfect any time of the day.

"If I was self-conscious I'd be nervous." Naruto added between bites of his breakfast muffin with the works.

"If you guys were girls-"

"You'd hate us. But we're not girls so you can't." Naruto said drinking his juice.

"Besides you're easily the most beautiful girl in the school and you have a very gorgeous Ino as your friend and co-cheerleader." Haku said dreamly thinking of his crush. It was common knowledge to the three that Haku was in love with Ino but being how Ino was deeply madly in love with her boyfriend Sai, nothing was going to happen there.

"Haku." Sakura giggled.

"I know, I know. Let me day dream." He said drifting off to dream land showing him saving his lovely princess Ino. Her hair flowing in the breeze as she gazed at him with love and devotion.

Which was quickly brought to a halt when Naruto spoke, "Guys it's time to split."

"Man I hate how we have to hide that we're friends." Sakura said sadly. Ever since the three entered H.S. they decided to pretend like they didn't know each other. After all, their groups didn't mix. Sakura was a cheerleader, Haku was in drama, and Naruto was just himself. Going where he pleased without really belonging.

"So do I but it's for the best, you know." Naruto said sighing. Grabbing his books he stood up. "I'll see you guys later." he added tossing his garbage in the trash bin and walking off.

"Bye." Haku said next grabbing his things and heading off to another table across the courtyard.

"I hate how we're friends and nobody knows." Sakura said biting her lip and grabbing her things. Tossing both hers and Haku's stuff away she went over to the cool kids section as Naruto jokingly called it.

OoOoO

Naruto walked until he ended up under the lonely tree beside the opening of the guys building. Hell, the tree was practically his only friend beside Haku and Sakura. But with the lives they lived and their past, they had to try harder to fit in, which Naruto gave up in doing, if they wanted to be in what the loved the most.

Taking a breath he sat down and watched as people began to arrive. He saw Haku with his friends from drama and he saw Sakura with her friends and her boyfriend. Who at the moment was giving her a kiss. The stupid king of the school in all his glory. Naruto sent a glare their way that only the king himself seemed to see. Getting up he turned away and said to himself, "Love's a bitch." before entering the building and closing himself off from the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

_Sakura:_

_Wht's goin on 2nite?_

_~Foxy~_

Naruto:

Nt sur, Haku has Drama we're on r own.

XoXCherryXoX

_Sakura:_

_Movies?_

_~Foxy~_

Naruto:

Cnt, we were kicked out

XoXCherryXoX

_Sakura:_

_NOT MY FAULT_

_~Foxy~_

Naruto:

Right….

XoXCherryXoX

_Sakura:_

_B tht way. Arcade is out. So is the water park_

_~Foxy~_

Naruto:

All ur fault btw

XoXCherryXoX

**Naruto/Sakura:**

**Hey Drama's canceled.**

**Snowman ^_~**

_Haku/Sakura:_

_woods. Lets go there._

_~Foxy~_

Naruto/Haku:

Fine with me. Meet you there.

XoXCherryXOX

OoOoO

"Someone tell me why we're here again." Sakura asked as she made her way through the dark woods behind her two friends. The place they had claimed as theirs a long time ago. The only place that no one would ever wish to visit at night.

"Because we can't go anywhere else without getting kicked out." Haku laughed as Naruto grumbled about it being all their fault and forcing him along.

Ten minutes later they were by a small stream. Taking a break they relaxed and goofed off.

"Okay you guys. I think It's official. Next year I'm going to be head cheerleader." Sakura said excitedly.

"That's great." Haku said smiling at his only female best friend.

"Yeah now you get to run the school." Naruto joked. Sakura was finally getting her dream. Naruto thought. She always wanted to be head cheerleader ever since they went to an NBA game when they were kids. The second she saw the cheerleaders take the floor she was hooked.

"Since we're spreading good news I've got one." Haku grinned clapping his hands to get their attention.

"What?" The other two asked as one before breaking out laughing, making Haku pout when he realized he lost their attention. "Sorry." They both said as one and laughed again.

"What's your news?" Sakura asked controling herself once Haku through a pile of rotten leaves at them.

"I'm dating Tenten." Haku said and waited for what he knew was to come.

The other two let the shock show on their faces. For many years he was head over heels in love with Ino and now he was happily dating the track star. This did not make sense.

"Tenten?" Naruto said.

"I know what you're thinking. I was shocked too. Tenten came into the drama class and said she needed an extra activity class. We got to talking and I realized she's more my taste then Ino was. She likes me for me. Now we haven't gone public but we will in a few days."

"Wasn't she dating Neji?" Sakura asked thinking of another member of her group.

"She was but she realized he's to much of a snob for her. They broke up weeks ago, Neji just didn't want to say anything. What would the school say if they found out Mr. High and Mighty with a pedigree was dumped by a jock?" Haku grinned. "I think this is it. Is this what love feels like Sakura? What you have with your guy? Is this natural?" Haku said holding both hands over his heart and laughed. "Tenten is just perfect for me."

"Yes." Sakura said happy for her friend. It was about time he found someone to love that wouldn't hurt him. And if Tenten did, well she was going down. There was no way she was going to let anyone hurt her best friends. "Haku this is-

Beep.

At the noise both turned to find Naruto with his phone out.

Naruto:

Meet me at my place.

ur1truluv

"Guys I gotta go." Naruto said "Talk to you later." not waiting for them to say anything, he practically ran out of the woods. Was it sick of him to be so happy meeting the one he loved the most knowing in the end it could hurt his two friends? That it could break up their friendship? Was it his fault for falling in love?

"I wonder who he always runs off to." Haku said watching Naruto disappear.

"I want to meet them." Sakura said. "Come on Haku lets go, it's getting cold."

"Okay."

OoOoO

Luvofmylife:

B thr n 20

~Foxy~

Naruto:

I'll be waiting

ur1truluv

A grin broke across his face as he drove to where his heart called home. He was in love and at the same time in hell. His grin dimmed as he thought of all the reasons why this was bad. He could lose his friends because of this. He could make his father hate him. Did he deserve to be happy at their expense? Was he not allowed to be happy and have both of his worlds in one place? Instead of so far apart?

Twenty minutes later he got out of his car and stood just outside the door. Taking a breath he knocked and waited for it to open.

"Come in." the voice said dragging Naruto in and locking the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Look I can't do this… I have to tell them." Naruto said into the phone. "I do love you but-…No it's not true, if they find out some other way it'll hurt them….Then let me tell them please….I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying…okay, yes, okay. I love you….bye."

Falling onto his bed he pulled a pillow over his face and screamed his frustration free. After a while he sat up and ran a hand over his face, looking into his mirror he whispered, "Why is life so hard?"

It was a good thing Sakura and Haku were to busy with their own lives to see him like this. He had to tell them soon. He couldn't go on lying to them.

"Why does love hurt so much? Why is it more a burden then a joy? I should be able to tell the world but…..what am I saying?" getting up he took off his shirt and headed to his bathroom to take a shower and get ready for his date.

Twenty minutes later a car pulled up in front of his house. Not bothering to say bye to his parents, he ran out.

Jumping into the car he leaned over and kissed the other's lips. "Lets go please." he said sitting back as the car took off.

"Afraid of our little secret?" the other asked.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I could tell someone." Naruto replied.

"And risk your reputation?"

"I don't care about that. I care about you."

"Then hurt your friends? Naruto if they found out about us, they'd hate us."

"No they wouldn't because I love you and they'd want what's best for me." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Naruto they hate me."

"No."

"Naruto my dad ruined all of yours. Haku's dad commited suicide, Sakura's dad became a drunk and-"

"My dad hit rock bottom and hasn't crawled back. That doesn't mean anything. I love you." Naruto answered. Everything his lover said was true, it was really kind of surprising that he, Sakura, and Haku even still went to the school they did. It was expensive to attend for even a month and yet their parents pulled it off month after month, slowly trying to build back what they lost.

"How long before you decided you loved me? When all that happened you guys stopped talking to me and ignored me. If it wasn't for me trying to be friends with you, we wouldn't be together."

Naruto said nothing as he knew the other was right. He was shocked that his lover's father could and would that to all of theirs. It took some time before he realized his lover wasn't his father. It took a bit longer to take their relationship to the next level, one he was surprised he wanted and craved with every fiber of his being. He only wished they'd tell someone, anyone. He hated feeling like their love was a dirty little secret.

"Someday I'll tell them. Not now but soon."

"Okay."

OoOoO

Next day at school.

"Haku, Sakura, I need to tell you guys something…." Naruto took a breath and said, "I'm in love..." shaking his head he tried again, "I've had a secret for so long and I think it's time I tell you…Damn it." he said to his reflection in the mirror of the boy's bathroom. "How does anyone do this?"

"Maybe by, I don't know, saying it." a voice came from one of the stalls. Naruto jumped and turned quickly, shocked that someone was in here with him. He did a quick search and assumed it was empty. With his heart racing, he wondered how long the other was there.

"You should really check the stalls next time you want to talk to yourself." the teenager said. "Otherwise, who knows who will be listening. Get my drift?" the teen smirked in the mirror as he washed his hands. "Tell me Naruto, how long have you known my girlfriend?"

"That's none of your damn business." Naruto said trying to walk around him only to be stopped as the other stuck a hand out to block him.

"You're wrong. What ever involves her, involves me. Now how do you know her." he demanded instead of asked.

"Let go."

"No." the teen said and before Naruto could blink, a fist came out of no where and knocked him to the floor. "If you hurt her, I hurt you."

"Go to hell Kabuto." Naruto said rubbing his sore jaw.

"Let's try this again. How the hell do you know Sakura?" Kabuto demanded grabbing Naruto by his shirt collar and lifting him close so that they were only an inch apart.

Naruto looked up at the face only inches from his and smirked. Like clockwork, Kabuto glare deepened and he swung out again. Two more punches came out of no where, knocking Naruto into a bathroom stall. Each one numbing his face but at the same time, bringing forth the pain that consumed it.

"If anyone finds out you know her, your ass is history. If you so much as look at her as she's passing by, I'll fucking kill you." walking toward the bathroom door, Kabuto stopped. "Be careful what you say, if any thing comes back to hurt Sakura. Your little secret will get out. Shut your trap and be the good little bitch you are."

"You can't tell me how to live my life." Naruto said as he held his side as blood dripped from his nose. Would anyone believe he fell? He was going to get brusies. Not small I've bumped into something because I wasn't looking, but big I got in a fight and lost. Sakura and Haku would demand what happened to him if they saw him like this. Would his lover get mad because Naruto now had a black eye forming? Would he wish to hurt the person that hurt him?

"Really? Tell me how many people know you're gay? From what I've heard, not even Sakura or Haku know. Even if they did, I'm assuming this guy you're shacked up with is someone they both hate." Kabuto smirked. "Remember, stay away." laughing cruelly at Naruto's shocked face he walked out.

"Oh god, what have I done?" he asked himself sinking to the floor of the bathroom. His body ached from every place Kabuto touched but that didn't matter. When the bell rang he ran home. He couldn't face the rest of the day knowing Kabuto knew about his life. His life would...he'd lose everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

It was three weeks since Naruto had words with Kabuto. And yet, everywhere he went he saw him. His mocking face looking at him. The hate he showed when no one was watching. The anger and cruelty he saved only for Naruto.

And what could Naruto do? Nothing. That's what he could do. Just the other day Sakura was going on and on about how much she was in love with the jerk and how he gave her his school and promise ring. Her concerns about his 'accident' on his stairs long gone after she had said that he should watch where he puts his feet. Even Haku had believed that one. Naruto wasn't sure if he was grateful for that or not. It ate at him that he knew the truth, and they didn't.

He couldn't tell her the truth about Kabuto. Of why his hate toward her boyfriend seemed to grow over night. Of why he seemed to try and avoid walking in the same air with Sakura. He was protecting them, but they didn't seem to care that he was pulling slowly away. They were too caught up with their own lives to pay attention to his. They were still there, but not. Sakura didn't seem to see.

And neither did Haku. Him and Tenten were inseparable and guess what Kabuto did? He brought Haku into his little circle. Using Tenten's connection as an excuse to exclude Naruto from his best friends.

Haku assured him that he and Sakura were doing everything they could to get Naruto in their group. Naruto doubted it would go anywhere but if it made them happy it was okay with him. Kabuto though, was the major problem. Ever since he found out Sakura was his best friend he'd done everything imaginable to get the school to turn against Naruto even more. And Sakura was none the wiser to Naruto's newest torment.

It seemed Kabuto didn't want to share Sakura with Naruto. Why? He didn't know, but he wished it didn't hurt so much.

On a groan Naruto tried to clear his mind. Thinking to much was causing a headache and nothing more. Lets see, he thought, only one class to go and then I can go home. Today is Friday. I can see him tomorrow and hang out with Haku and Sakura Sunday.

"Naruto."

At the sound of his name Naruto jumped. Blinking in surprise he looked over at the guy next to him.

Kimimaro. An odd ball that everyone seemed to love. He was almost like Naruto in actions and words but he was actually liked.

Kimimaro grinned, "Dude, I've been calling you for like hours."

"Hours?" Naruto thought confused, class has only been going for ten minutes, right? Looking up at the clock, he saw he was right.

"Kidding, actually the teacher has been calling you for hours."

Naruto blinked and looked up at the scowling teacher, "Oh, um, yes?" he said going a little red.

"Now that you're back with the living, you've been called to the attendance office."

"I'm going home?"

"That usually happens when you go there, so yes." at that, the class broke up into laughter. Going redder Naruto gathered his stuff and quickly ran out of the class. Even the teachers hated him, what did he ever do to them? He did his work, got good grades, helped other students, the ones that let him, with their work. He did everything to be a good student. Was he just some kind of form of cancer? With that thought he headed toward the attendance office.

Five minutes later he was checked out and waiting in the parking lot. It wasn't long before he saw a familiar car pull up.

"Get in." the driver said rolling down the window. Without second thoughts, Naruto opened the door and jumped in, the car taking off before his door was closed.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked nervously. When he got no answer he asked, "Did something hap-"

"Yes. How the fuck did Kabuto know?" the other snapped.

"What?" Naruto said alarmed. If word got out before he could tell his friends they'd feel betrayed. He had to call them. Especially now if they knew who he was in love with.

"You tell me. He said he knew about us. Tell me how?" the other demanded clenching the steering wheel.

Naruto looked into the other's dark gaze, his mouth opening and closing. "He heard me in the bathroom."

"Excuse me?"

"I was trying to prep myself to tell Sakura and Haku and he-"

"What the hell! Why do you have to tell them anyway!"

"Did he want anything?" Naruto asked ignoring that outburst.

"No, he told me he knew and took off. Naruto it can't get out. Not anything about us. It would ruin me!" the other said.

Naruto looked out the window trying to avoid the hateful gaze from the one he loved. He saw the empty beach almost as cold and lonely as he was starting to feel.

"But you said-"

"I don't give a fuck what I said! If people find out I'm done!" the other yelled hitting the steering wheel. "I already had to switch schools because of my family. I'm an outcast even there. If this gets out, I'll ruin everything that I have left. No one can know I'm with another man!"

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked ignoring the fear in his heart, the pain of his lover's words. Was being gay that bad? Was it so hated that even his lover was afraid? Why did another's view even matter? What was it to them who anyone was in love with? They weren't forced to watch them. They weren't forced to see them.

"I can't see you anymore."

"You don't mean that." Naruto said quickly, tears falling down his face.

"I'm sorry."

"But I love you!"

"And you will ruin me. Don't you understand?" the other said coldly, not even bothering to look at him.

"You said you loved me!"

"If I loved you, I wouldn't be ashamed of you. God every time I'm with you, I'm afraid someone is going to see us."

"So what? We're over?" Naruto asked bitterly as the tears fell faster. He hated to cry. He hated weakness. Right now he hated him. "Did you ever plan to go public with me or was that all just pretty words? Am I that much of a disgrace that you would do this to me! I gave you everything, Sasuke. I did everything you wanted me to. I lied to my family, to my friend. I did everything I could for you and more."

"Naruto-"

"Stop! Whatever, it's your life." Naruto said opening the door, "Was it ever real?"

When his lover looked down, Naruto nodded, "I could have been the best thing for you Sasuke. Just remember that when you end up hating your life. Just remember this moment," he got out between sobs,"forever. The one moment where you could have done something different." Getting out he slammed the door and took off down the beach, running as fast as he could and wishing to die. Wishing someone would end him. Wishing to be loved for being him. He wanted to shout to the world that he was gay, just to see what they would do. Would they hate him? Look at him as if he was a bug?

"Why will no one love me for me!" he shouted, falling to his knees and crying into the sand. Am I just a fool who craves something that will never be? Sakura was right, a bastard always breeds his self image. Will always recreate what they were.

So why did I have to fall in love with one? And so hard and fast?

"Naruto." someone called from behind him. With a hopeful heart he turned. "I warned you." the boy said before swinging the bat his way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Sasuke looked up at the white building. So plain in appearance, hiding what he considered the most important thing in the world. Every day, for four years, he'd come here. A rose in one hand and a photo album in the other. Taking a breath he opened the door and was met with the silence of the marble hallway.

"Sasuke," the receptionist softly called with a smile.

At the sound of her voice, Sasuke turned toward the blonde. She sat with one hand on her round belly and the other twirling her pencil. "Hello Ino. How are you? How is your husband?" he asked referring to Shikamru. He still found it amusing that as soon as Ino entered college she and Sai, who were deeply in love, called it quits. It was even more surprising that months later she met and married Shikamaru all within six weeks. Nine months after that, they had their first child.

"He's great. Has his hands full with the kids today." she grinned.

"Doesn't he work today?"

"No it's Saturday."

"I see…and the third in your belly, is he ready to come out?"

"Not yet. Give me another month and he'll be flying out." she laughed.

Sasuke gave her a small smile at that, unsure of what to voice.

"He's in the sun room today. We thought it'll be good for him." Ino said quietly when they found nothing else to say.

"Thank you." Sasuke nodded and headed down a hallway. Five minutes later, he stopped and did nothing but stare. There, on the other side of the threshold, was Naruto. He was sitting on a padded chair in white clothes. His blonde hair still as wild as before, the sun making it look like a halo.

All around him were tubes of various sizes. Each all connected to machines placed behind his chair.

This is what Naruto had become. A vegetable. A man that couldn't eat, sleep, breath, or anything else on his own. His mind no longer telling his body anything.

Sasuke blinked his eyes to get rid of the threatening tears, placing a smile on his lips, he walked forward.

"Hello Naruto, I brought you your flower today." Sasuke said cheerfully placing it on Naruto's lap. "It's a red rose today. I found the biggest reddest one just for you." placing a kiss on the other boys cheek he shook a little. Why did it have to come down to Naruto almost dying for him to see what a mistake it was to leave him? He hated himself for his mistake.

He should have ran after him. Should have held him and said hell to the world. If he wasn't such an ass, Naruto wouldn't be here. Instead he'd be moving laughing and everything else that made Naruto him.

Crouching down in front of the boy, he grinned. "I brought pictures today. Well I bring them everyday but these one's are special." he said looking into the blank blue eyes. How he wished they sparkle and laugh like before. "Haku finally asked Tenten to marry him. Heck he even asked Neji to be his best man." he laughed a little, if it sounded forced he didn't care. "Neji finally decided to forgive him for stealing Tenten. He also met a girl to. Still not sure who it is since he didn't bring her to the wedding." opening the album he stood and raised the book eye level for Naruto. "Look there they are. Haku looks pretty good in a tux and Tenten looks too beautiful for him in her white dress." he paused hoping Naruto would speak, like before he was silent. "Look, here's Sakura. She's dating some weird guy name Lee. You would like him. He's loud, odd, and, well, weird." still nothing. He should be used to this, he tried to get used to it. But he couldn't. One day he wished Naruto would finally turn to him and say anything. Even if it was words of hate, he wouldn't care. He just wanted something, anything, to let him know that the man he loved was still with him and not just a shell of a body waiting to die.

"They would have come but I told Haku to go to his honeymoon. I figured that's what you would want. And Sakura, she'll visit Monday. Her schedule is a little hectic and all…" he said hating how he lied to Naruto. Even if Naruto didn't know it was a lie, it still hurt to speak such words.

Sakura real reason for not coming was because of Kabuto. Before Naruto's attack, Kabuto was very possessive and overbearing. He wanted to know everything, where she was, where she was going, who she was going to see, and the likes. Sakura had said he absolutely hated Naruto. She didn't know it at first but later, when everything went down, it all came out.

Sakura said it had started with an unplanned comment. She said she told him one day, while she was watching Naruto help a freshman with his work, that when she was little she had a big crush on Naruto, but was to shy to do anything about it. Kabuto then made it his mission to torment the boy for the remainder of high school, unknown to anyone but himself and Naruto.

When Kabuto found out Sakura was friends with Naruto, he got real angry. Sakura said he wanted to know where she had met him and why she'd talk to him. In his mind he saw Naruto trying to steal Sakura away. After that fight, things only got worse. Sakura didn't know Kabuto had beat up Naruto or that he threatened him, no one did. Sasuke had felt like an ass when he remembered the day he saw Naruto all bruised, believing he had fallen down the stairs.

On the day she finally broke up with Kabuto she said he just stood there, his body shaking with anger. Sasuke remembered her saying she was afraid he'd kill her. Little did she know, when he left the school, he'd see Naruto getting into Sasuke's car, and follow them.

The rest Sasuke didn't want to think about. Whenever he did, he'd always see Naruto beaten beyond recognition. Barley breathing. And if someone wouldn't have seen Kabuto attacking Naruto, then Naruto could have died and no one would know who did it.

The police arrested Kabuto and in the middle of his trials he commited suicide, writing a letter to Sakura. No one but Sakura and a few policemen knew what was on it.

"Haku is going to come the second he gets back. It took a lot of convincing from me and Sakura to get him to leave. He left us with rules though. And if we don't follow them he's going to…well lets just say it's not going to be pretty." Sasuke smirked wanting so badly for Naruto to move. To look at him and smile. To...

"Naruto….I shouldn't have told you all of that…" he said feeling his tears fall. For the first time since that, night Sasuke was bringing up the past.

"You were right. I would always regret that moment. I would always regret and wished I didn't do what I did. You were the best thing of my life. I didn't mean any of it. I love you and I can't believe how cruel I was." he said crying into the others lap. "When I got home I hated myself. I wanted to die because of what I said, I wanted to go after you and face everyone together, but I didn't. You know I wasn't even home for five minutes before I told everything to my brother." he grabbed Naruto's right hand in a gentle grip and looked up at the boy that held his heart.

The boy that didn't look away from the window. The boy that was more metal and tubes then human organs and bone. The boy that was more dead then alive. His family unwilling to truely let him go. Sasuke unwilling to say good-bye. "He called me every kind of name to ever exist. Told me I was a fool to let my soul mate go. Apparently he knew we were seeing each other. He fought every argument I could come up with. He was the one that got me to see his words rang true. Without thanking him I sped back to you." his breath caught and trembled as he tried to speak. "I…when I saw you….when I came back, you were being put in an ambulance. I don't remember anything beyond seeing you loaded up and being taken away from me. I know at some point I raced after the ambulance. I called Itachi somehow. He met me there and we went to the waiting room. They wouldn't tell us anything."

Sasuke stood and walked to the window making sure not to block Naruto's view. What did Naruto see when he looked out here? All Sasuke saw was grass, trees, and a small lake. Did Naruto see more then Sasuke did? Did he even see at all?

"Your parents came, then mine came, Itachi called them. Sakura showed up with Haku's mom and her parents. No one questioned why we were there. Weeks later, we finally got to see you, I finally got to see you. I told all of them then that we were together. That I loved you and you loved me. They were a little surprised but they didn't make a big deal out of it. That night we all became friends again. It was awkward at first but with you being the glue we held together." Sasuke stopped talking as he placed one hand on the clear window. He tried so hard to force back the pain in his body. He tried so hard to stop crying. He tried so hard to compose himself. Never again would he bring this up. Never again would he speak of this. Never again...

"You're parents say hi. They know this is one of many of our anniversary so they decided they'll come tomorrow. Can you believe we've been together for seven years? I still can't." Sasuke smiled and turned to Naruto, tear streaks left forgotten. "Every day I have with you is another day to cherish. To me, everyday I can see you is a day to celebrate."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and kissed the other boy softly on his lips so that he wouldn't hurt him. "I want to be with you forever Naruto." he whispered.

Grabbing a chair he pulled it beside Naruto and held his hand. Every day he did the same thing. He'd sit with Naruto just like this. The nurses would come and check on him. Change a few things and leave them alone. "Today is a beautiful day." Sasuke said to Naruto. "Let me tell you what I did today…" holding his hand, he smiled and began to speak. This was his life now and even if Naruto didn't respond to anything this was as close to perfect as he could come.


End file.
